Crane's Mission
by FairGlassLake
Summary: Kimberly's destiny is far from done as she discovers a spiritual guest with a special request for her.


**_If you don't read the AU Samurai Ranger Beginning first, you'll get confused. _**

**_I don't own Power Rangers._**

Amaya stares at the night sky. "The herald of the spirits is the crane. I wonder if Tsuru-sama is a human or actually bird."

Meanwhile across the town of Eastvale, Kimberly Hart who's now gymnastic instructor was enjoying the quiet night with a nice glass of red wine. She looked up from her book and saw a strange guy.

"Please, Lady Crane, I need your help but first, please stop screaming."

"You break into my home in the middle of the night and you're asking me not to scream?!"

"But I didn't break into your house."

"I'm calling the cops."

"Excuse me Lady Crane but what would you tell them? A ghost just came into your house without your permission?"

"A ghost?" She dropped her phone on the floor. "You're ghost?

He waved his hand through her lamp. "Like I said before, I'm ghost." He stared at the pink ninja. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to say but I was having a quiet day until you show up. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need your assistance, Lady Crane."

"Why are you calling me Lady Crane?"

"Don't you control the power of crane? And it's inappropriate for me address to someone powerful like yourself as an equal."

"I'm not that powerful." Her cheeks turn slightly red. "But who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I'm Ryoma Sakamoto, once lord from Feudal Era and soon or later, this world would be doom by the hands of powerful warlord named Akashita."

"The world has threaten by numerous bad guys. What's difference with this one?"

"His powers comes from pure sorrow and destruction. My village was verge on wiped out if not for me and my team of vassals."

"Vassals?"

"Servants whose bloodline are loyal to my family. Their power comes for natural elements."

"Wait, how could nobody heard about this?"

"Do you really think every event of history has been recorded? I already ordered the scholars to not write about Akashita."

"What? Why?"

"It's because his first mission to destroy my whole family tree. What's good to tell the world about a supernatural enemy who want to murder one's family members?"

"I have a question. What's the point of this visit?"

"When I died, I left behind my amulet. That amulet would find the rightful owner to lead my family and destroy Akashita. I need you to aid him, Lady Crane."

"I see." Kimberly sighed. "How did you die?"

My last journey was destroy Akashita with help of my five powerful vassals but on the way, three of them were poisoned and died. We couldn't destroy him without them."

"How did you.."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measure. My advisors forbade me to do this but I have no choice and no plans to go back home."

"Oh! What were you planning to do?"

"When it comes to magic, I can't cast that many spells like my team of vassals. But there are few powerful spells that only I know. Those spells has a price to pay. I had to give my life to used magic to kill Akashita."

"Obviously, it didn't work."

"Apparently, there was warning about the spell that I nor anyone else was know about. The spellcaster shouldn't father or bear any child. When I cast that spell, I wasn't aware of my wife was pregnant at time. As long my descendants live, these chains would keep him imprisoned. But now I'm down to the last generation of my bloodline."

"Wow..." She whispered.

"Cameron already proved that he's worthy of my amulet and power. He would need allies. Your job is to find those reborn souls." Five arrows appeared between the foreign ghost and former pink ranger. The arrows looks like they forged from the unusual elements.

"Lady Crane, these arrows are represents of the vassals who fought beside with me. Their bodies may be reborn into this world but they don't know who they really are."

"So those arrows are?"

"Their powers and memories. Once the battle starts, Eastvale would need heroes. I do believe that you call them Power Rangers." The ghost gave out a faint smile. "Please, Lady Crane, please help me with this mission."

"I have another question. Why me? Why not Kat? I gave up my power to her."

"You gave her the power to become the new pink ranger. But as for spirit of crane, no that is impossible to transfer animal spirit to a new soul and she already possess a different animal spirit." He pointed at her heart and bright pink orb jumped into her hand. "Only the true lady of crane can wield this weapon."

She was startled to see a beautiful pink and ivory bow appeared out of thin air. "Where's that come from?"

"That weapon came from you. This weapon is proof of your title and power." The deceased samurai smiled."When the time comes, your task is to launch the arrows into sky. The arrows would know where to go."

"How do I know when?"

"Your spirit will tell you. Please would you help me?"

The arrows floated in front of her face. "I'll do it!" She grabbed the mystical arrows with her free hand. She looked to studied her new arrows.

"Thank you, Lady Crane."

"Your wel..." Kimberly stopped herself as she turned up to see her ghostly guest but he was gone. She looked at her new weapon in her hand and the five arrows in other. 'If it's just simple task, why do I have a bad feelings about this?'

_**Yes, I'm aware that my grammar sucks so please don't tell me what I already know. But if someone nice enough could volunteer to beta-read or recommend a good beta-reader, that would be really great.**_


End file.
